my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Synthetic Body
Synthetic Body (人造物体, Jinzō Buttai) is an idiosyncratic Mutant-type Quirk used by the vigilante Ngine. Description This quirk is the result of the union of a synthetic appendage producing-emitter quirk and an odd transformation quirk. As a result, Ngine was born with a synthetic or non-organic body that has mechanical appendages and inbuilt defense mechanism/system(s). One of the obvious advantage of having such a body is his organ and limb independence; as long as his core and memory chip are intact, all of his body parts can be virtually replaced and he can be fitted into another body. Furthermore, he can also experiment on and improve his own physiology due to this; such as, adding or removing new features. With his mechanical limbs, he is able to achieve low to mid-levels of superhuman strength and can use this to assist himself in either combat or simply lift heavy household objects without straining himself. Using this strength, he is also able to leap several dozens of feet into the air, unaided and without needing to run order to facilitate a long jump. Ngine also has the ability to switch his mechanical limbs into what he describes as "Piston Mode", which allows him to use utilize pressurized pistons installed in his arms to rapidly strike an enemy similar to a jackhammer. He also has retractable claws both in his arms and feet, which aid climbing. In addition to this, a recent upgrade, has allowed Ngine to detach his limbs or parts of his limbs and shoot them (through aided propulsion) at his opponent(s) from a great distance; this is what he refers to as "Turbo Fist". Ngine due to his avant-garde processing system, sensors and computer-like mind is able to read and understand the body language of any living organic being and is able to memorize their attack patterns and act accordingly. This allows him to predict and accurately dodge their attacks. Ngine is also able to process information at ridiculously herculean levels, that allows him to react to attacks that would be otherwise "too fast" for the normal human being to even perceive. As a result of his analytical skills rivaling and possibly surpassing most supercomputers created by man, he also possesses the ability to learn and transfer information at an advanced rate and is additionally able to "read" electrical impulses sent to the brain and read one's mind and thanks to his perfect computer-like memory, is able to store and recall any information that he attains. He also can scan individuals and environments for status reading, temperature variation, threat identification and lie detection. Thanks to his synthetic skin, and quasi-natural internal regulation, he is also considered as "ageless" or biologically immortal, since he is not affected by the effects of aging or any biological diseases that can otherwise harm human beings. While does not need to eat, in order to survive, Ngine does mention that he enjoys the sensation that eating human food provides him with; hinting that he does have a system for processing food and turning it into energy. Ngine primarily thrives on what has been described as "his power core" and requires a certain amount of a synthetic regulatory fluid (akin to human blood) that is known as Caecusumor that his circulated to his entire body by his Caecusumor pump. This fluid in combination with his core is known to distribute and provide energy to the entirety of his body and serious loss could drastically affect him, similar to how blood loss affects human beings. However, as long as his pump is intact, he can be pumped with a fresh batch of Caecusumor and will be able to recover instantly; given that he is not leaking. Though, this is rarely a problem since his synthetic skin alone has thrice the elasticity and density of human skin, not to mention his mechanical endoskeleton which is physically tougher and more resistant to injury, wear and tear than the body of a normal human. This high resistance is mainly seen against friction, abrasions and impact forces and while he is still more resilient than a human being when it comes to stabbing or slashing, he can still be pierced through extremely sharp blades; specially if wielded by someone with enhanced strength. Since his endoskeleton is highly resistant to heat, friction, impact forces and is waterproof, his important biocomponents or "organs" are well protected. His synthetic skin by the virtue of being made from a form of regenerating hardened gel is the only part of his mechanical being that is capable of complete unaided recovery upon being punctured or damaged. Since he was originally born to two human beings, he does have mechanical versions of what can be vaguely described as sensors; which allow him to sense, detect, understand and exhibit emotions like any other human beings but he can actively choose to shut them off, in order to remain rational in a situation. He is also able to control and regulate the sensitivity of his pain receptors. Similar to adrenaline based automated response, in times of need, his body can ignore its normal limits and push far beyond. It is also additionally capable of automatically deploying flares, that can distract and disorient the assailant(s); granting him with an window of opportunity for escape. Ngine has also used these flares as weapons as they can cause first and even second degree burns and has shot them at target(s) as if they were bullets. Finally, his legs contain a muon canon each which fire off high mass negatively charged muon-particles in short bursts; allowing him to overcome the force of gravity and levitate. After installing two of these particle emitters to his arms along with stabilizers throughout his upper torso, Ngine gained the ability to fly at transonic to high supersonic speeds. He is able to carry at least one other person without that hampering his flight speed. Trivia * The kanji used for Body (物体, Buttai) is deliberately used to make a distinction since Buttai can also mean "object". **This is an obvious reference to Ngine being treated like an object and less like a person due to his quirk. * It is to be noted that since he is still technically a person who has mutated into a machine, his own body is capable of undergoing minor repairs and can do things such as stop excess fluid loss and close wounds on its own. However, he still requires medical and mechanical attention in cases of serious "injury" such as loss of an arm. **Strangely, when a part of his body is replaced or modified, he seems to be capable of assimilating it and that part starts acting similar to his original mechanical part. This would hint that the user of this Quirk seems to be capable of assimilating or perhaps overriding inanimate machinery to a certain degree. **Given that he has had many of his biocomponents changed over the years, ranging from his own Caecusumor pump to a virtual-all purpose lung, it is safe to say that his body is extremely adaptive and can function with machinery that is identical in composition. Category:Mutant Quirks